Notes
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Catherine fic


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its character don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

�

�

Notes

�

�

She walked into the Centre like she had done so many times before. She had accidentally heard how they had gotten the children they had used for the simulations. They still didn't know that she had heard and for that she was glad. She wanted to do something, but she didn't know how to do that. How could she get these children out? Who would help? She needed to know whom she could trust. Not only did she need to get these children out, but also she needed to get her child out. She needed to get her daughter out before she got caught in this mess. 

�

She made her way to one of the labs and saw Sydney and her brother overlook Jarod's simulation. Such a cute little boy and so smart. Which is why they took him in the middle of the night and why he was doing the simulations for them. She visited him sometimes and talked to him. She was so heartbroken when she heard that he missed his parents. She was also heartbroken what his parents must have been though when they found their son gone. She would go crazy if her daughter was kidnapped and she didn't know where she was. 

�

That was the day that she started to write little letters, or notes to her daughter. To tell her daughter that she loved her and was thinking of her in case if anything happened to her. She was scared that something would happen to her leaving her daughter inside the Centre, but she knew that she had to help these children and their parents because she was a parent herself. 

�

She would talk to Jacob to see what he thought. To make sure that she could trust him before saying anything else. She wondered if Sydney would help, but wanted to find out if Jacob would help first. She watched as Jacob turned to walk out.

�

"I need to talk to you, but not here." She caught Jacob before he left. 

�

"Where at?"

�

"Meet me today at 5:00 at the Café in town." 

�

"I'll be there." Jacob said before he walked away.

�

She stood there watching Jarod finish his sim and then Sydney took him to his space as he called it. She followed out the door, but went to her office. She made her way to the window and looked outside watching the waves crash onto the shore. Such a beautiful site that housed such an evil place. She shook her head and turned to the chair and sat down. She turned to the picture that was taken with her and her daughter when she was not more than a year old. She smiled at the photograph and then turned to the clock. There was time enough to visit Jarod for the day and see how he was doing and then she had to leave to talk to Jacob. 

�

Café in downtown Blue Cove

�

She sat there at one of the tables watching the entrance waiting for Jacob to show up. She turned to her cup of coffee that she had ordered and took a sip. The little bell over the door twinkled and she looked up. She saw Jacob come in and look around then saw that he had found where she was sitting and made his way over to her. Sitting in the chair opposite of her he smiled at her. 

�

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Parker?"

�

"I wanted to know how Jarod's simulations are going along?"

�

"They are going along great, Mrs. Parker." He told her, but she could hear something in his voice. Should she tell him? She listened to the voice that she called her inner sense and knew that he could be trusted. 

�

"Do you know how the children come into the Centre's possession?"

�

"Yes, I do." He said deciding to come clean.

�

"They steal children to do their dirty work."

�

"I know. I was the one that took Jarod. I know it was wrong, but they said that if I didn't do it that they would kill Sydney. I didn't want to grab these kids. They belong to their parents not to this place."

�

"Are you ready to do something about it?"

�

"Yes, I am." 

�

"I am going to get these children out and I need help to do this." She replied glad to have some help with this.

�

"I want to help."

�

"Okay, but we can't take Jarod yet. We have to take the other children first and then get Jarod and my child away."

�

She got up and Jacob followed her out of the Café and parted ways. 

�

She went home and got out an envelope and a piece of paper. 

�

To My Darling Daughter,

�

I love you, my baby girl. I want you to know that I will always love you even if I'm not there you will feel my love. I will always be with you.

�

Love,

Mom

�

Little did she know that this would be the last note that she would write to her daughter. 

�

The End

�


End file.
